


Have Some Blue (Calm Yourself)

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Medication, Memory Loss, References to Wilbur’s Minecraft But Series, Static, Wilbur Soot Angst, but like bad, the blue is a plot device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: In which Wilbur can’t remember anything and Schlatt remembers everything.CW: Memory loss, major character death, light disorientation, ghosts, pills with negative effects, ask to mark down warnings, be safe with this one (hopefully it’s not too bad)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Have Some Blue (Calm Yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue this if it gets a good reception but who knows
> 
> Gotta love that good angst juice.

He should be dead.

But he isn’t.

He wakes up in a room of white walls and white sheets and everything is white but it doesn’t strain his eyes because he doesn’t feel pain. He remembers a sword-dagger-arrow through his chest and the exploding pain of dying but not how he got here. He looks down at his grey, translucent hands, half covered by his bright yellow oversized sweater. The sweater is comfortable.

It’s impossible for it to be anything else.

He remembers his name for a moment, but it slips through his grasp like water. The only thing he remembers is dying.

He stands up and gets out of the all white bed, and his eyes catch on something sitting on the white table.

It’s a bottle of blue pills, with a little note attached. 

“Take one every day.”

He picks up the bottle and pops one of the pills into his mouth.

_ zzt _

He’s standing in a room that is all white with a bottle of blue pills gripped in a grey hand. He feels like he’s forgetting something, and a quick run through his sluggish thought process helps him determine that he actually doesn’t remember anything, not even his own name.

The only color in the room is his sweater and the blue clutched tight in his hand.

The note on the table (that must be for the pills) says “Take one every day”

He pops one of the pills into his mouth.

_ zzt _

He’s standing in an all-white room and he doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t know why his hands are gray or why he’s clutching this open bottle of pills in his hand and why they’re so blue and his vision is blurring and he feels pain in his head even though it feels wrong and he takes one of the pills in the hopes that it might stop-

_ zzt _

-he isn’t sure why he’s crying, or why he has such a headache, or why he’s holding this bottle of blue pills.

He sets the pill bottle down (the two pills left in it rattle) and opens the door on the side wall of the room.

He is met with an immense hallway that is the same white as the room he just left, and there’s something pounding in his ears, and he doesn’t know if it’s a heartbeat. The hallway is lined with identical white doors with brass knobs and he stumbles out into the long corridor, before sprinting down in one direction.

He opens one of the doors and sees another person inside. They’re pacing the floor in a sweater that looks like his but it’s blue and there’s another bottle of pills on the table.

He doesn’t know why he’s so relieved to see another person.

They look up, “Hey- shit, are you okay?”

He stumbles into the room and the person catches him as he falls forward. He doesn’t understand.

“You woke up in this place too,  _**ZZT**? _ ” 

He grips his head.

He thinks the person said his name.

“Whoa there, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

His head clears for a moment and he recognizes this person. He still doesn’t remember their name (or his own) but his mind screams at him in both agony and to get away get away get away-

He turns and runs out of the room, down the long hallway. 

Back towards the open door of his room. 

He runs in and hides behind the bed.

He looks up to see the bottle of pills on the table and the note attached. “Take one every day” it says in cheerful cursive.

It couldn’t hurt, he thinks, swallowing one of the pills and then-

_ zzt _

A thud sounds through the room he’s in and he pops his head up over the white, mussed up bed to get a look.

Someone he’s never seen before has come running through his open door and looks winded. 

“Who are you?” he asks.

“You tell me,” they answer.

He doesn’t have a reply to that.

He stands up though, and the person’s eyes lock on to the pill bottle in his hand.

“Have you been taking those?”

He looks down at the bottle, seeing one left. “There’s only one in here,” he states, as if it’s meant to be obvious.

“There are more in mine, you must’ve taken some.”

“I don’t know,” he says, and it’s the truth. “Couldn’t hurt to take the last one.”

“No it could, it very much could-“

He takes the last pill.

_ zzt _

He’s standing in a white room with another person and he’s holding an empty bottle.

He blinks at the person in the blue sweater.

“Where are we?” he asks.

“I thought you’d know, you always seem to know everything,  **_ZZT_ ** .”

He flinches. “What was that last part again?”

“That last part was your name, you dickhead, or did those pills make you forget?”

He looks down at the bottle.

“This is empty,” he says.

The person’s eyes widen. “Holy shit, they really do make you forget. And you probably took that whole fucking bottle you impulsive fucker!”

His head is starting to hurt again, and he sets the bottle down before sitting on the bed, turned away from the other person.

“I don’t remember anything,” he says, and it’s a realization. “I don’t even remember my own name.”

“Yeah, you’re payin’ the price for taking those fucking pills.”

He doesn’t reply.

“I think we’re the only ones in this hellhole,” the person says awkwardly. “I checked some of the other doors earlier. You and I are the only people around.”

“What does that mean?” he asks.

“Means we gotta get out somehow. C’mon,” they say, walking around and grabbing his arm with a cold hand. “Ya may not remember but there’s people out there for you, Virgo, and I sure as hell don’t wanna stay here. So, you work with me to get out and I’ll make sure you get back to your family, capiche?”

He nods, standing up. “Virgo?” he asks.

“It’s a nickname I had for you, might be better ‘cause you can’t hear your own damn name. Now let’s go.”

He smiles weakly, and they leave the room together.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @kikiofthevast for more quality content
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more of this!


End file.
